Talk:Mobrin, Lord of the Marsh
I'd be interested to know what species this critter officially is. Yamagawa 14:01, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :From the picture.. I want to say a Hydra but I won't.. oh wait, I did.. : \ 81.156.140.155 14:17, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Dinosaur maybe? 65.30.20.38 15:56, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, considering he roams with a Tyrannus(which looks just like him, but slightly smaller), it's pretty obvious that's what he is. DKS01 04:52, 2 September 2007 (CDT) MAN THIS GUY HURTS! he did 316dmg to me with power attack, followed by 200dmg with a regular attack..--Yakslappin 16:46, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :For a fecking T-Rex, he'd better. DancingZombies 21:53, 3 September 2007 (CDT) OMG ITS GODZILLA!!!!! It's Mr. T (rex) !!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:39, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Heh, where do I know Mister T. from..? :P This is certainly Mr. T. Rex. Dang, he's big... For a dino. I mean, wurms > this thing, but thats not the point. --Vipermagi 17:12, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Meh, the hardest warrior to kill is still Molotov Rocktail, this guy probably comes in second. --Blue.rellik 02:21, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 20:28, 29 October 2007 (UTC)" :::At least with Molotov other classes can 55. This guy uses the ultra cheap anti-55 skill Twisting Jaws. Pretty much limits the kill to monks or paragons and a combination thereof due to "can't touch this". 67.191.245.177 20:57, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Heh, Twisting Jaws is "ultra cheap", but 55'ing isn't? DKS01 21:09, 6 November 2007 (UTC) It appears to me that his attacks are aoe damage like a scythe, so his power attack (which is listed as melee attack so obviously would work with a scythe) can pretty much wipe an entire party if you are stupid enough to bunch together (or using heroes). can anyone else confirm this? 82.17.89.111 00:26, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :He shouldn't be using a scythe, he has cripslash --Gimmethegepgun 00:33, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I found Molotov fairly easy to kill. I'm yet to try this guy... --BeeD 13:26, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Molotov's strong because he's a siege devourer boss more than a warrior boss. This guys the truest war boss we've got (one without a monster skill would be purer). He's definitely formidable, and should either be ganked fast, or kill everything around or accompanying him, while accepting that you will likely die in the process. Then, just rez up and come back for Mobrin. DancingZombies 07:12, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :That is true, Molotov is tough because he can pretty much one-shot most of your party but that's only, as stated, an aspect of his siege attack --Blue.rellik 09:03, 18 December 2007 (UTC) lame u_u His attacks are definitely aoe....and it hurts hench teams like hell. P A R A S I T I C 08:17, 15 February 2008 (UTC) note The current note is specific enough. He's not that much of a beast that we need a walkthrough of how to kill him. Anything works, as long as you can control his damage (= "anti-melee tactics are highly recommended"). Tain 16:59, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Anet 510 damage power attack,hey Anet here is a idea, FUCK YOU! This guy does indeed have some AoE attack, i think its one of his skills,but bleh, when your fighting him thats one of the last things your focusing on. When will Anet start making smart mobs instead of just either MOAR MOAR MOAR MOAR = better or giving the mobs stupid monster only skills.Durga Dido 10:43, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Blind and/or Weakness says hi. (T/ ) 10:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::I just went blind,cripple,weakness and bonds on him , ow yeah also dumped a bunch of water snares on him too.Durga Dido 11:32, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::Enfeebling Blood and some general necromancer effyoo curses such as Reckless Haste make him and his mob a fairly easy endeavor. He can be severely ouch in hard mode, but since his whole mob is melee it's very easy to counter. Just plan ahead a bit. Take out his buddy T Rex first, then the Raptors. As long as he's weakened, blinded etc., it won't require much effort. 21:15, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Discussion on AoE attack Seemingly we have multiple confirmations on how Mobrin's attack is AoE. Was running a Spoil Victor build and I was doing triple 105's and the like. so... the question is: what kind of AoE does Mobrin actually do? (not like anyone actually cares) 04:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Could be some sort of hacked scythe that lets him use sword attacks. Dunno. 05:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Scythes are just swords on sticks anyway.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::You know what, it might just be a plain scythe. Can he actually ''use Cripslash and Gash? We might only know he has them because of Signet of Capture. 05:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm quite sure he does use them... Jennalee 13:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well poo. 19:45, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Saw him use cripslash today, though I didn't get a screenshot. :/ -Lifestyle- 19:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) How i killed Mobrin HM (full hench team) Mobrin is indeed a tough boss, i was a little nervous before fighting him because ive read all your comments here. but, finally, i killed him without too much problems. My team was : : -me as Dervish with Raven blessing, pain inverter, ebon battle standart of courage, and a classic dervish build for the rest, (aura of thorns, vital boon) : -Sousuke with Searing Flames, armor of earth, Meteor Shower, glowing gaze, immmolate... : -olias as MM with some anti condition : infuse conditions, foul feast, Aura of the lich : -Ogden with protection build : air of enchantment, canalisation, shield guardian, RoF, guardian, protective spirit.. : + Cynn, mhenlo, Lina, and Herta ! Wait a minute before starting the fight, so Sousuke, Cynn and Herta recharges theyre Meteor Shower and Sandstorm, then go for it. Cast the battle standart, the pain inverter on the first raptor, cripple the others raptors so the élé's can kill them fast. When its done, use the raven blessing, blind Mobrin (and the other tyrannus if they are in the spell range), kill the tyrannus, then, focus on mobrin. He should get down without too much pain. Only Lina died during the encounter, but it was at end of the fight. Ho,and dont forget to kill the other groups of raptors roaming around Mobrin, or you might get and accidental aggro, and things can get messy. good luck! --WikiSidd 21:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I just brought blind, nothing else was too much trouble. King Neoterikos 22:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :: youre right, blind is the key. Maybe describing a whole team here for this boss was too much^^ Anyway you can vanquish the area with that kind of team, i did it today :)--WikiSidd 04:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Also, Tryptophan Signet is very effective (with weakness and blind), as it is neither a hex nor a condition, so the usual boss resistance is of no help (to the boss). GW-Susan 17:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC)